


Not only a game

by Esteicy



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, M/M, This started as a silly crack idea and before I noticed they got serious with their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Namor has a funny secret, Maximus knows it and loves annoy him with it.But what starts like a playful moment between them quickly gets more interesting once they decide to be too honest.
Relationships: Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Not only a game

**Author's Note:**

> So finally another fic for my OTP after months of leaving them abandoned, I'm sorry babies.
> 
> I must admit this wasn't how I had planned this fic at first but most of the time I don't really control what is happening in my stories, they take their own decisions(?). But I'm glad with it, I just love these two together so much, and I still having so many ideas for them. 
> 
> I must warn that this idea started as a crack so you will find a really silly headcanon of mine that has literally no reason to be but that didn't stop me...I had this doc saved as "Purring", that should give you an idea.
> 
> Now please read and enjoy!

Namor groaned trying to push Maximus away with little to no result, Max just kept insistently moving closer until he ended up sitting on him, holding his wrists with a playful smirk on his pretty face.

“C’mon stop resisting! It’s not so bad, don’t be mean” the inhuman said tilting his head, then moved his hands to caress his face “Really what’s even the point of refusing? I always get what I want from you.”

“It’s stupid!” he frowned pressing his lips “You always get it because you would annoy me to death otherwise.”

“It’s not, you are just dramatic” he giggled and kissed his lips softly “Yes! So, tell me how much more must I annoy you until you let me again?”

Namor sighed resigned and sit, placing his hands on Maximus hips while looking away.

“Fine, only for a moment” he accepted “But remember if you tell anyone about this, I will end you.”

“Victory!” he clapped his hands “Oh I don’t doubt your revenge would be great if I dared to betray this secret, but I wouldn’t bet for murder against me, you like me so very much.”

“Oh stop testing how much I like you and do it before I change my mind” he looked away.

“Right!” then he moved to take Namor’s ears carefully, they were soft and warm under his touch “Let’s do this…” he started caressing them, a tender massage that immediately had effect on the king.

He closed his eyes, blushing while that involuntary sound escaped from his mouth; it wasn’t a sigh or a growl, it wasn’t a whisper or a moan, it was something that could only be described as an animal noise…a purr.

Not many knew about this weak spot of him, that touching his ears in a certain way would make him purr like a nice kitten. Maximus was delighted after finding out by accident and constantly would ask to do it again, even if only for a moment, it was fun and cute to see the intimidating king of Atlantis doing such a thing.

And he took great pride in being one of the few people in the world Namor would allow to do this, there was something beautiful in being comfortable enough to act dumb in front of someone else.

“So adorable!” he laughed cheerfully, not stopping his task.

“Don’t call me that” he said embarrassed not only for having that stupid reaction that he couldn’t control, but for the fact he would let Maximus of all people do this to him.

This was a secret, he would throw people out of the window for far less, then why did he allow this little calamity persuade him into this?! Why the way he laughed wasn’t irritating and was instead so lovely, making him feel a warmness in his chest?! Why his happiness was so special even if it put him in an absurd position?

“And why not?" Maximus asked with faked innocence.

"Because is not adorable, it’s dumb” he pressed his lips.

“Oh stop being so grumpy!” Max hit his forehead softly.

“If you don’t want me acting grumpy then stop being so irritating” he raised an eyebrow, taking his hand.

“If you don’t want me being like this then stop inviting me here” he said in a playful challenging tone.

“You would come without invitation” he followed the game pulling him closer and claiming his lips, making him moan.

“What makes you think that? Maybe I would forget you quickly” he chuckled, biting his lip.

“I don’t think you can, I think you like me more than you admit” Namor caressed his hair, taking his face looking at him with so much desire and adoration.

“Oh really?” truth be told…he did, Maximus was well aware that if Namor had wanted he could have lost his temper with his personality in a while, he wasn’t a man of extreme patience and that was something everyone could appreciate, but here he was purring like a kitten and letting him tease him mercilessly, there was something so special in the way he felt Namor acted with him compared to the rest, he liked it.

“Yes” Namor moved to kiss his neck, making him laugh again for the way it tickled, he felt like he would never get tired of that sound “Because I like you…”

“Namor…” he closed his eyes giggling, holding him hard.

“I even think I love you.”

“Me too.”

In the moment those two sentences were spoken something changed in the room, both men tensed, they could pretend it was part of the game, they could just ignore it and keep going like nothing, they didn’t have to change anything about their purely sexual relationship.

But there was no way to ignore what was happening inside their heads, there was no way to ignore their heartbeats creating a messy melody, there was no going back from this one.

They had developed feelings for each other…that was the answer to all their questions.

Now the next step was for them to decide, and it wouldn’t be so easy this time, because it wouldn’t just be gone the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan for this to be the way they would confess their feelings, it just happened! Which is exactly what happened to them in the story...fun.
> 
> So yeah now my main MadMariner timeline has a purring Namor because why not, who will stop me? Marvel? Ha!
> 
> Anyway now the next fics should be them developing an actual relationship, I will post those fics...some day.
> 
> Right now I must thank all the people that support this little rarepair, you guys are the best and the reason I keep going with this. If you want to leave a comment ot a kudo I would be super glad.
> 
> Kisses!!


End file.
